Anna & Elsa Winters, Demon Hunters of Arendelle
by Ella Raspberry
Summary: Elsa and Anna are demon hunters, determined to kill the yellow-eyed demon before she destroys everything they care about. Supernatural Disney AU. Lil' bit of Jelsa.
**So, here's a Jelsa Supernatural oneshot...hope you like it. I was considering doing actual fanfiction, not just fitting the characters into roles, but I already started it, and I can always write the former, too.**

* * *

Elsa revved the engine, and drove into a clearing. Anna and a black girl looked over as Elsa tumbled over herself to get out of the car. She loaded her gun, but before she had reached Anna, just as their hands reached for each other, a crack sounded, and her eyes went wide, her mouth opened in an eternal gasp of horror. Elsa willed it to be a horrible nightmare, or a vision, or _anything but this-_ but what she was seeing was real. "No, no, no, not Anna," she whispered, completely forgetting about the girl that had just shot her sister in the back. _Coward. Bloody coward._ She propped Anna's head on her hand. "Come on, Anna, you'll make it through this," she said, just barely fending off tears. "It's okay," Anna said. She tried to keep talking, but she was gone. Elsa broke down and held her. "Anna...Anna, no..." she sobbed.

* * *

Elsa sat on the stool next to the bare mattress Anna was on. "You know, that girl got away," Elsa said. "I forgot to get her. I'm sorry." She poured herself a shot of whiskey and threw her head back, downing it. "Here's to you, Anna," she said, and poured another one. "Maybe we should bury her," came the soft voice from the doorway. "No, let's wait a while longer," Elsa said. "She'll start smelling, you know," Nani said. "I know. I don't care. We're waiting." She sighed and left the room. Elsa got up, struck with an idea. She picked up her jacket and walked out of the house. "Where are you going?" Nani called. "I've got some unfinished business," was all she said as she powered up her car and sped away.

Elsa packed dirt over the small package. The diner was gone, but the crossroads wasn't. So here she was-calling a demon. _What a hypocrite._ "Elsa Arendelle. Pleasure seeing you again." She whirled to see the brown-haired boy. "I need Anna. Just give me ten years."

"Right to the point, huh? No hello? No warm hug? Well, in regard to your rather stingy offer, I'm afraid that won't work." Elsa caught her breath, shocked. "Wh-what do you mean?" a small, vulnerable voice asked. "Well, Miss Elsa, your soul has seriously gone up in value in these past few months. I'm afraid that whole...ten years option won't work for me."

"Five years." He shook his head. "Two years, then. Final offer."

"Then no deal." His bloodred eyes stared her down unforgivingly.

"What do you want from me?" Elsa cried out, frustrated. "Here's what will get you your dear sister Anna back from the dead. I will give you one year." Elsa sucked in a breath. "No."

"One or no deal. I could always go for less, though. Why on earth would you put off the inevitable? Here, how about I sweeten it? Give you a lil' bit of...extra swag?" Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You demons are about as trustworthy as I am." He just laughed. "Well, _that's_ not very nice, Miss Arendelle. Do you recognize me?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "Um, yeah, the red eyes are kind of a big giveaway." The demon snickered. "No, not that. Do you recognize my _host_." The red eyes went away, revealing a bright, piercing blue. And that's when she knew. "You _son of a bitch,"_ she said, tears coming to her eyes. "Now, you're getting it," he said. "Agree to this deal? Jack gets away unharmed. You don't, well..." Jack took a knife out of his pocket and traced it over his chest. "No promises what happens then."

Elsa refused to let the tears fall. "Fine, then," she said in a choked voice. Then she pulled him to her and kissed him for all she was worth. _Jack..._ her Jack, who she thought was dead for all those years...the demon flew out of his mouth in a plume of black smoke, and he fell to the ground. "Jack!" she shouted. "Huh...Elsa? What are you..." But he couldn't speak. Elsa gave a half-laugh, half-sob, thinking he was tearing up, but no. She could see the bright red substance bubbling up from his mouth. _Blood._ "No, no, no, not you, too..." Elsa shook her head. "No, no, you PROMISED!" She was sobbing, tears ruining her eyeliner.

"You son of a bitch, that was the DEAL!" She was running, stumbling clumsily over her own feet. She could barely see, and she smacked into a tree, cursing and crying. She collapsed into the front seat of her car, and let the tears rain down her face. "JACK!" She screamed, letting the agony consume her. She thought the pain was gone, but it turned out, the wound had only been bandaged. That demon had ripped it off, and thrown all her good intentions back in her face. She was shaking. She was wailing. _Pitiful. Conceal, don't feel._ Eventually, she opened her door, collapsing into the grass. "Jack, please, please don't be dead," she whispered, crawling back to him. He didn't move, and gave no indication that he had heard her. He was gone. Elsa lugged his still-warm body into the woods next to the diner, and put a wild bluebonnet on his chest. Fresh tears erupted, drawing black lines down her face. "I'll stay," she said firmly. Elsa took his still-warm hand. "I'll stay."

But she knew, she'd eventually have to go. Anna was alive now, and who knew when she'd wake up? She had to get back before she could figure it out.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa said. She was glad Nani had gone back to the garage. It would be hard to explain this to her. She'd have to tell her eventually, she supposed, but she'd put it off for as long as possible. "Elsa? What happened? Where were you?" Anna looked at her suspiciously. She shifted on the mattress, facing her. Elsa smiled and hugged her. "Nani fixed you up. Took a couple of days for you to wake up, though." Anna didn't smile. "Elsa, I should have died. Tiana shot me. In the back. That's fatal." Elsa rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Pshh, you got better. Come on, you're sitting here talking to me, aren't you?" Anna still looked suspicious. "Elsa, what did you do?" Elsa shook her head. "Told you, nothing. I've been sitting here looking after you this whole time." Anna frowned but nodded. "Okay."

* * *

"Elsa, tell me you didn't make a deal, please tell me that's not what happened." Nani was angry, facing her in the parking lot. Elsa couldn't bear to meet her eyes. "I had to. I couldn't let Anna die." Nani's eyes filled with tears. "Elsa, how long do you have?" Her hand crept up and cupped her cheek. "A year." The words were barely there, a wisp against the sound of Nani's agony. "Elsa, why do you _do_ this? You girls are each other's weaknesses. It's unhealthy, and the demons know it." Elsa couldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself. But still, a tear dripped out of her eye before she could stop it.

"Let's get back to the house...we've got a demon to hunt." Nani said. She turned and didn't look to see if Elsa was following.

Nani got a yellow roll of paper and rolled it open on the table, revealing a gigantic map of America. "Okay, so this is where it gets complicated. Your friend Tiana is definitely being employed by yellow-eyes right now, and I know exactly where they are." Nani got out a pen and drew five dots right next to each other. "These are all railroad stations. They were connected years ago, making-" Nani connected the dots-"a pentagram." Elsa nodded, impressed. "Well, they knew their stuff." "Okay, so that's all good, but there is a reason for this. Right in the middle is hell's gate, and ol' Miss yellow-eyes knows exactly how to open it. All she and that girl need is the Colt."

"Tiana," Anna interrupted.

"What?" Nani asked.

"The girl-her name's Tiana."

Nani shrugged. "Okay."

Elsa nodded, digesting the information. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Elsa drove up casually to the railroad. "All right, so it's, like, a mile away?" Nani rolled her eyes. "Just drive, Elsa. You'll get to it eventually." Elsa kept on driving till they reached a graveyard, where she could see a faint figure. "Let's go." They didn't realize what exactly was happening until the figure stepped back from the huge grave and looked up. Elsa cursed. "It's already happening." They rushed towards the girl, who turned, revealing a face full of pure, absolute shock that only doubled when she saw Anna. "Anna…? What the hell?" Elsa looked at her, and aimed her gun. "She got better. Now I suggest you leave, before I blast you halfway to Texas." Tiana just shook her head. "Anna, I killed you. I was in the military-I _know._ That was a lethal hit."

She kept shaking her head, the curl escaping her ponytail bouncing on her forehead. The next few words were naught but a whisper. " _I killed you."_ "Well then, seems only fitting that I should return the favor," Anna's voice came, harsh and cold. Elsa looked at her, her eyebrows knit. Anna was pointing a revolver at her, but no _way_ would she actually shoot her. Tiana groped at her waistband, but the one gun she had-the Colt-was currently opening Hell's Gate. Elsa then remembered why they were there, and began to tug Anna towards the door, but she was staring at Tiana, her gun loaded and aimed. "You wouldn't-" Tiana's voice was cut off as Anna fired and knocked her down. Still, she kept shooting. One, two, three, four, five-"Stop! Anna, she's dead! It's okay!" Elsa grabbed her arm, and Anna turned back to her with such a hard expression, Elsa almost flinched. "I know."

"Hey! Guys!" they heard a voice call. They knew that voice. "Wait-Leland?" Elsa said. She turned to see Leland Hawkins, clad in his denim jacket as usual. "Yep, in the flesh." "But the diner-" Nani said. "Oh, I was meant to die in the explosion. Jim, too, if he wasn't out doing jobs. Only a fluke that I wasn't. Just about ten minutes before it happened, we ran out of pretzels, so I had gone to go get some. When I came back, it was gone. Just like that." Elsa walked up and hugged him.

"Elsa, calm down, we've got a job." Leland nodded at the doors, which, to their horror, were finally opening. Anna shot at the Colt in a last-ditch effort to stop it, but then had to duck as the gun literally _flew_ out, landing in a far corner of the cemetery. They didn't bother to fetch it, though, because Hell's gate was open, and _things_ were shooting out, non-stop. Black streams of smoke-demons, by the thousands-flew out, and Nani grabbed one of the doors. "We have to close them!" she yelled. Elsa couldn't move, though-she kept staring down at the red glow. _That's where I'm going,_ she thought desolately. The thing that finally brought her to her senses was that spirit. She knew that spirit. " _Mom?"_ she and Anna said in unison. Anna, forgetting the doors, walked toward her. There was, apparently, no time for sentiment, though, because their mother was wrestling with the reason they were there-the demon, yellow-eyes herself.

"Colt," they said together, and sprinted to the corner of the cemetery. But it wasn't there. They both cursed and ran in opposite directions. Elsa ran her hands through the grass, but she wasn't finding it. All of a sudden, a force was holding her, pushing her back towards the edge of the doors. She was right next to Anna, and Marlin, and Nani, and where on earth was her mother? All four of them were being held off the ground, right on the edge of hell. _We could just drop in and reserve a room for me,_ Elsa had the urge to say. She glared at the woman, but she couldn't _move._

"Well, you almost stopped me there," she said. She held up the Colt. "Looks like it's over for you, dears," she said. Wait a minute-that gun wasn't the Colt. And the instant she realized that, two guns fired. The spell was broken, but gravity was suddenly pulling them down, down, down. She pushed Anna back out, but then she was _falling._ Panicking, she flailed her arms, gaining several cuts and scrapes on the side of the cliff before her desperate hands locked around a none-too-steady rock. It was so hot, she could already feel her hands slipping from sweat. She panted, and dug her feet in, clinging to the sheer wall of dirt and rock. Then she saw him. A beautiful face framed with white hair, reaching down to her.

Was it-Jack? There was no way, but there he was. "Take my hand! We'll make it, I swear!" he yelled. Digging her feet in farther, she risked taking her left hand off of the rock, practically falling. She clutched it again, and felt it start to wobble. She cursed and leaned into the wall with all she had. Then, she took the biggest risk she had ever taken, and jumped. She jumped up, and slapped both of her sweat-slicked hands around his one. He leaned back, and she could see Anna holding him around the waist. She tightened her hands, and slowly, inch by inch, they hauled her up. She took one last look, long enough to see the rock chip off the side and fall. All she could do was crawl. She moved her hand forward, and mechanically moved her legs. She shook with silent sobs as Nani, Anna, Marlin, and Jack, his profile very clear in the red-yellow light, closed the doors. "I knew it was you," she whispered, and blacked out.

* * *

Elsa woke by degrees. She felt like she was floating on a cloud, her wounds being healed by tendrils of mist that lightly kissed her skin and gusted over her, taking the pain away. When she finally opened her eyes, she was comfortable for the first time in days. She looked up at the very low ceiling to see she was in the backseat of the Impala, swaddled in innumerable blankets and pillows. "Anna?" she said in a quiet voice. She gasped. "She's finally awake!" Elsa felt the car turn off the road and stop.

She sat up slowly, trying not to upset her pounding head, and pondered the landscape through the window. A lake and trees, a dirt road. Very picturesque, would look lovely on a postcard. "Come on, Elsa, we're having a picnic!" Anna grabbed one of her blankets and spread it on the ground outside. "Get out of the car, I have a surprise for you!" Elsa wrapped herself in a blanket and sat next to Anna. "Is there pie?" Anna laughed. "Yep! There's a bigger surprise, though. Jack?" And just like that, he was there, getting out of the passenger side. He had changed his hair to white. Or was that natural? Elsa just looked at him, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks and falling on the blanket. "Is it really you?" she asked. He sat right in front of her, took her chin in both hands, and kissed her sweetly. "It's me."

* * *

 **Questions? Comments? Screams of fury? Like, review, follow, favorite :) any recommendations? I'd love to hear them!**

 **~Rose Red~**


End file.
